


Day 6: Holding Hands

by timelessidyll



Series: October Writing Challenge 2016 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, October Writing Challenge 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessidyll/pseuds/timelessidyll
Summary: Prompt: Holding HandsYachi asks Kiyoko out on a date.





	

Yachi Hitoka was not coward. And as much as you want to prove otherwise, she wasn’t, and that was shown when she struck up the courage to ask the beautiful Shimizu Kiyoko out on a date.

Yes, you heard right. A date. A real date. With flowers, lunch as a picnic in a park, and finally a walk in said park. She had it all planned out, nice and organized in her little journal, with all the color coding elements and appropriate underlining. So nothing could wrong, absolutely not.

But it did.

The first thing to go wrong was when all of the flowers she was going to give Kiyoko wilted. Apparently leaving them out in direct sunlight was not the best thing to do when they had no water to sustain them. So Yachi had to show up as a blushing, stuttering mess, and that probably irritated Kiyoko to no end. Who shows up to a date that they initiated without some welcoming gift? But she was attempting to stay calm and think about how she could fix what had happened when she realized the second thing to go wrong. Yachi had forgotten the picnic at her house. The most important part, eating lunch in a beautiful park, had been ruined because she forgot to pick up the basket on her way out the door. She’d been so flustered, it must’ve escaped her mind. 

With this new revelation, Yachi grew even more panicked and frustrated with herself, and it must have shown on her face because Kiyoko tilted her head in question.

“What’s wrong Hitoka-chan?” She inquired in confusion. She couldn’t understand what the blonde was so flustered for. Kiyoko hoped it hadn’t been anything she’d done to cause the younger girl’s discomfort. Yachi looked surprised at her question and began to fidget with her sundress and cross-bag a little. She bit her lip in an attempt to calm her nerves before she spoke.

“Um, I actually had a plan to give you some flowers and have a picnic in the nearby park, but I just realized that I left both of those items at my apartment, and the flowers wilted this morning, so now I have nothing to give you to start our date. And we can’t have a picnic without the food.” Yachi’s eyes were being to well up and Kiyoko blinked in surprise.

“You were going to give me flowers? And take me on a picnic with homemade food?” She asked softly. Yachi nodded her head despairingly. ‘I bet she hates that idea’, she thought bitterly. She truly wasn’t expecting Kiyoko to wrap her up in a hug. Yachi nearly pulled out in surprise, but Kiyoko just held her tighter, and when she let go, they both had twin blushes on their faces. Kiyoko cleared her throat before she spoke, a small smile gracing her lips.

“It was kind of you to want to do so much for me. If it makes you any better, we can go back to get the picnic. It’s not too late to hold it.” Kiyoko gave a sly wink after her sentence. They both knew it was already past three in the afternoon. But Yachi was thankful for the save and nodded her head.

“That would be wonderful. Thank you, Kiyoko-san!” She chirped, her mood already uplifted. And if Kiyoko’s hand curled around hers and held tight for the rest of their date, well, that was nobody’s business but their own.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm behind again, whoops.  
> Talk to me on Tumblr at:


End file.
